Tokubetsu na Hi
by YuZuKi-sama969
Summary: Oneshot: Two standing in the hall, both of them with gift boxes in hand... sharing the wonders of February 14. Valentine fiction. Suggestion of Yullen, Kanare, Arekan, maybe..?


Tokubetsu na Hi

* * *

"Here."

Yu Kanda's unexpected actions was probably what started the train of unusual events for the following week. The long haired man was glaring at whatever he could, a pink flush across his cheeks and nose, his thin eyebrows twitching anxiously as he bit his lower lip and stood there with his arm outstretched. He silently willed the boy standing in front of him to take the box in his hand, and the boy did, his face lighting up with curiosity and happiness as he looked at the wrapped gift he now held.

"Why, thank you, Kanda," Allen Walker said. He was a bit surprised and confused as to why Kanda would be giving him - giving _anyone_ - a gift. On St. Valentine's Day, no less, but he had to admit one thing: it was a pleasant surprise.

Kanda, meanwhile, was attempting to look like his usual stoic self now that the gift was out of his possession. He'd stuffed his hands into his pockets and was coolly looking the other way, although there still was a faint shadow of color on his pale cheeks. Allen thought he might even start whistling at any moment!

After a moment or two, however, Kanda's eyes turned to him slightly, and he said, "Don't... don't think of this as anything-- anything _special_. It's nothing. That idiot Lavi gave me it, but I didn't want it."

_Oh, so this was just a left over from_ your _Valentine..._

The sudden thought attacked Allen's mind like a hungry snake, and the boy felt his happiness deflate immediately. He looked down at the box in his hands and thought of the chocolate it must hold inside.

Although his love for sweets knew no limit, he suddenly felt no want for it now that he knew that it the giver didn't mean anything by it. Even if that giver was the most insufferable man he knew-- no, it was especially _because_ the giver was Yu Kanda that Allen wanted this gift to mean something to both of them.

But he bit his tongue to stop any dissatisfied noise from escaping him and said, "Well, thanks anyway."

"..."

An awkward silence fell between them, both of them standing there without saying a word. Allen vaguely wondered about the box in his coat pocket. He'd meant to give it to Kanda.. but maybe Kanda wouldn't want it since he, apparently, _didn't care_.

"I guess I'll--"

"I knew you liked sweets," Kanda muttered out of the blue. Allen, who had been about to say, 'I guess I'll get going,' stopped mid-sentence and raised his eyebrows. Kanda was watching him with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Did you hear that from Lavi, too?" Allen asked him.

"...No," Kanda said, his voice still low and quiet. "I noticed that you always had a lot of sweets with your meals."

_He noticed...?_

"I did get that chocolate from Lavi, but I only knew one person who liked them so much..."

"Lenalee likes chocolate, she makes chocolate cake all the time," Allen informed him.

Kanda blinked. "I didn't know," he said, sounding honest. The innocent surprise on his usually angry face made Allen stifle a smile. It rather... suited him.

"Now you do, don't you?" he said.

"I guess. But that doesn't matter. Ah..."

"Yes?" Allen said, cocking his head to the side. He, deciding it was time to end the conversation, had began to back away when Kanda's hand appeared out of the pocket and grasped his. The fingers felt comfortable, as if they were _meant_ to belong there...

Kanda himself seemed surprised by his own actions, but he didn't withdraw his hand as Allen expected him to. Instead, he took his other hand out of his pocket and held out a black handkerchief.

Allen could only wonder what that was about.

"I never said I was finished talking to you, you idiot," Kanda said, his voice regaining its sharp tone. "I was _looking for you_ when Lavi gave me the chocolate. So here-- open it."

"What is it?" Allen asked, but he took the handkerchief and carefully unfolded the silk. As he did, he mused about how the fabric seemed too delicate to be used for cleaning.

He found inside a silver crucifix on a golden chain.

He didn't bother to question Kanda about _how_ he'd gotten his hands on the treasure-- God knew how he'd earned the money. But it was beautiful, and he loved it the moment his eyes landed on it.

_And he's giving it to me?_

"I'd have died if I walked into a sweets store," Kanda said, making an excuse for himself. "I just... found this and thought-- well--"

"Thank you," Allen said, silencing the stuttering swordsman. "It's wonderful."

"...Aa."

"...Kanda, close your eyes for a moment."

"Uh?"

"Just do it, please?"

"...You better not do anything strange, Moyashi," Kanda grumbled, but complied.

Smiling for the umpteenth time in the past ten minutes, Allen took out the box in his pocket and opened it, pulling out the blue scarf he had knitted (with help from Lenalee, who didn't ask who it was for but happily agreed to teach him). It took a bit of an effort to put it on Kanda without arousing his suspicion, for he was much taller than Allen, but Allen managed to do so by standing on tip-toe and nearly toppling over.

"You can open your eyes now," he said breathlessly, and Kanda opened them slowly, nervously, as if afraid that Timcanpy might fly out of nowhere and bite him.

Upon seeing the scarf, however, his eyes shone with surprise and-- was that delight, Allen wondered. He fingered the soft garment as if in wonder, then, with a rare smile, he reached out and ruffled Allen's white hair. Although he seemed to be embarrassed (since he was blushing again), he looked satisfied as he said something in his native tongue. Allen, however understood it anyway.

"_Arigatou_."

"You're welcome," Allen replied, in English.

The two began to walk down the hall, side by side, not touching each other at all, but feeling comfortable as they felt each other's presense. The winter air suddenly felt much warmer for the two of them, and smiles were playing on both their lips when Allen remembered the silk handkerchief.

"Say, Kanda... why did you wrap your gift in a handkerchief?" he asked.

"Uh...what?" Kanda replied intelligibly.

"The handkerchief! Why didn't you put the chain in a box?"

"...You mean the _furoshiki_?"

"What is that? Is it edible?"

"No, you idiot, it's the silk cloth I just gave you... It's used to wrap things and carry them around. I kept it from Japan."

"Is it special?"

"Keh, it's just a piece of cloth."

"But it's-- it's _silk_!"

"So?"

"So... never mind."

And the two walked on.

* * *

A Valentine's Day fiction for everyone, despite the fact that there was a massacre o nthis lovely holiday, let us all celebrate love and harmony with these two sweet people.

Now.. before some people start asking, I should start on this rant.

I am very much aware that I haven't update either of my two other stories in _forever, _especially the crossover one. I owe you all my deepest apologies. _Na no Naki Shounen..._ I'm trying to create a way to put Shu Lang in a bit of a better light, since I haven't done her much mercy in the last five drafts of the next chapter (I don't like her, but I don't want to butcher her, since she _is _my character in all reality). _Of Wizards, Akuma, and Exorcists..._ since this is a very dramatic moment I'm working on (ahahahaha...yeah, right) I'm revising and revising it but I can't make it dramatic enough, so I'm in a desperation. To top it off I had some projects here and there in school and a bit of an art job some other place. So sorry everyone. I'm bringing my notebook with me on my school trip, so if I don't update by the end of the week I'll work on it on the plane and whenever else I have time. Sorry again for all the delay in the works. The reason I was able to post this oneshot is because I wrote this all last month.

YuZuKi

* * *

**Disclaimer for _Tokubetsu na Hi: _**I do not own any and all aforementioned characters in _Tokubetsu na Hi_. I claim no rights to them. Those rights belong to Hoshino Katsura, et alle, et allie. 


End file.
